


Next To You

by ThePhoenixofHumanity



Series: 30 Song OTP Challenge: Overwatch [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixofHumanity/pseuds/ThePhoenixofHumanity
Summary: Akande never thought he'd feel so lost without Lúcio, but its taking its toll on him. Lúcio never thought the day would come where his heart would ache for another person as much as it did right now.





	Next To You

**Author's Note:**

> Ayu-dev over on Tumblr gave me the suggestion to make Lay Me Down a Doomcio fic because I was undecided, and I decided that it was perfect and helps me fill the world with more Doomcio. Kinda changed it up a little bit cause it doesn't follow the song exactly, but it's kinda close.

_"I wish we could do this forever."_

_He thought he was only thinking it, but Akande tilted his head towards him as if waiting for him to continue. The larger more than likely knew exactly what Lúcio was talking about, but was content to hear him out. He wasn't going to ask Lúcio to elaborate; Akande knew what "this" referred to and had the same wish. It was something had both wished for ever since this relationship started._

_Lúcio didn't answer. They were alone, all communicators turned off for the moment and tracking devices hid so far in opposite directions, but he wanted to preserve the time they had to had together. It wouldn't be much, and Lúcio wanted to take what he could get. He didn't want to risk getting caught, regardless of all the measures they took to ensure that no one would find their secret getaway, the place where titles and labels didn't come into play. There was no hero or villain, no criminal or authority, no DJ or leader, no Talon or Overwatch._

_For these few precious moments, it was just Akande and Lúcio._

_It could never stay that way. Maybe, if they both renounced their respective organizations, but that would just lead to trouble down the line. Akande couldn't leave just up and lave Talon without serious repercussions and Lúcio couldn't just disappear from Overwatch. That would lead to trouble for both of them, being banned from seeing each other at best and being imprisoned and labelled as traitors at worst. No, the only way this would work was the way they were doing it: lying to their friends and comrades and sneaking away to locations where no one would think to look. It was the perfect plan, yet oh so torturous. Weeks and months of planning went into making sure they could be together for mere minutes, misinformation was spread to their respective colleagues to ensure they could get in contact with one another for seconds at a time._

_Maybe one day, they wouldn't have to hide. They wouldn't have to constantly sneak away for precious minutes together. For now, Lúcio would have to take what he could get and hope that this wasn't the day when someone got suspicious of the constant 'charity events' he performed at. He didn't know how much longer that excuse could hold up before questions were raised._

_"As do I my love." Akande spoke in a voice Lúcio liked to think was especially for him. It was far quieter than he'd ever heard before, not quiet a whisper but just below a murmur. It had something akin to a lullaby affect, calming Lúcio's nerves and relaxing him in a way he never thought possible. Sometimes, Lúcio would just lie back and let Akande talk about whatever he wanted, just so he could listen. No one would believe that such a deep, powerful voice could ever be this soft. And Lúcio wanted to keep it that way._

_"I hate this. I hate that I can't see you all the time." He pressed himself as close as he could to Akande, trying to absorb his warmth and take in as much a he could before he had to leave. "I want to be next to you for as long as I can. Forever sounds good, right?"_

_Akande chuckled quietly, lifting their joint hands to press a kiss to the back of Lúcio's hand. "Forever sounds perfect."_

_How many times had they spoken that desire into the world? Countless times since they had gotten together, that was for sure. When you work on opposite sides of the spectrum, impossible wishes become deep desires until they burn within you. Lúcio always wished for the day that Akande could see one of his concerts live, or that they could go on an actual date instead of just talking about what they wanted to do. And he knew Akande, even if it hadn't been said out loud, wanted to spend full nights together instead of trying to stretch their time together. This safe haven was nice, but it wasn't enough. Call him greedy, but Lúcio wanted more than just this._

_Most of all, Lúcio just wanted to lay by Akande's side, hold him, and never let go **.** There were countless moments at night when Lúcio craved Akande's touch. He would lay awake at night staring into the stars wishing he could feel Akande's arms around him. None of his numerous stuffed animals compared to having the warmth of his lover surround him. Nothing would ever compare._

_"We will have to leave soon."_

_Lúcio knew that, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to part with Akande, to have to leave and feel that emptiness again. He knew that there was risk in the move, to try and stay a little bit longer, but he wanted more time._

_"It will be alright Lúcio." Akande's warm hands cupped his face, wiping away tears he hadn't known had fallen. "One day, we will be able to be together without boundaries."_

_If only that day would come sooner._

* * *

He was dying. He was literally dying and there was nothing anyone on base could do to help him.

Someone had commented on his unusually sour mood a while ago, but Lúcio easily deflected the concerns. But it started happening increasingly in the past few weeks, to the point where Winston had him on leave until he "recovered". Everyone was concerned that something was up, and he had to keep putting on a fake smile and pretending he was alright.

But he wasn't alright. He was  _dying._

His heart was aching in the worst way and it was slowly killing him. Morrison had already chewed him out for his sloppy performance during training, Hana was concerned with his apparent lack of sleep, and Angela was considering running a bunch of tests on him to determine what was wrong.

Heartache wasn't something any medical test could detect.

It started maybe four months ago, when he noticed he couldn't sleep like her normally did. Contrary to popular belief, Lúcio was not a night owl: once his head hit his pillow, he'd be out like a light. However, he woke up multiple times during the night and nothing would put him to sleep. He figured out that it was because he was cold; even though he'd gotten used to the base being "too damn cold to be normal", he would wake up shivering. He first thought it was because he kicked his blankets off in his sleep, but he had at least three on his bed. Only when he wished that he was wrapped in Akande's arms did he realize what the issue was. He'd gotten so used to the feeling of his lover's arms around him that he felt lost without them. 

As the days went on, that feeling didn't go away, and it affected his work; his days became darker and his moods only worsened. His music didn't sound the same, movies that usually made him laugh weren't amusing, and he didn't put his all into training because why bother? All the things he loved, he wanted to do beside Akande. He wanted Akande's opinion on the beats and songs he made, he wanted to show Akande some of his favorite movies, he even wanted to train with Akande for the sake of it. All the joy got sucked out of what he loved doing because he couldn't do them with the person he loved the most.

Lúcio wanted to cry. His heart ached so  _badly_.  Every time he saw Akande, it would disappear, but every time they had to part, it was come back, damn near multiply in severity. How do you go through the day knowing the person you loved was your enemy? How do you put up a smile when you know you can't hold the person you love? He missed Akande like crazy and it was slowly killing him. This temporary leave wasn't helping either; he was just reminded of the emptiness he felt without Akande beside him. 

He was pining, simple as that. Pining for the man he couldn't have, and it was going to slowly kill him.

* * *

It begun with a conversation he had with Sombra.

"Aw,  _porbrecito._  Somebody's cranky."

He wasn't in the mood for her games and continued walking. He had  _another_ meeting to go to and for once in his life, he was considering skipping it altogether and trying to get to sleep. But alas, he had an image to maintain and this next meeting was supposedly "important". Regardless of the level of significance, he had no time to deal with Sombra's teasing, and told her so.

"I have a very busy day Sombra. I would appreciate if if you kept your jests to yourself." 

He'd been feeling uncharacteristically off lately and had yet to pinpoint the reason why. If he could reschedule everything he had to do for a later date, he would gladly do so. 

Sombra's light footsteps slowed until they ceased completely. "You'd...appreciate it?"

"Yes." Did he misspeak? He had somewhere to be and he couldn't delay any longer.

Her footsteps started again, though they were much slower than before. "Let me get this straight: you would  _appreciate it_ if I left you alone."

Was this one of her games? Because it wasn't amusing in the slightest and it was going to make him late. "Must I repeat myself?"

"...wow, you are really off today. You usually just tell me to go away. Not that you'd "appreciate" if I went away." He couldn't see it, but he felt Sombra's grin. "In fact, this has been a trend for a while now. I wonder what the issue could be."

He wondered that himself. Not only did a strange feeling develop in his chest, but he was operating on three hours of sleep in total. He hadn't been sleeping properly and he felt his patience deteriorate each day. Simple things began to annoy him, . The last time he'd felt relaxed was when he was with Lúcio, and that was-

That's when it hit him. The missing link in his life was Lúcio.

His mood had begun to deteriorate ever since he realized how much he cared about the DJ, slowly at first, but picking up after every date where they couldn't do as they pleased. Parting was hard enough for Lúcio, but it was breaking Akande. He missed the warmth of Lúcio's body beside him, the buzz of energy that surrounded him, the pureness of him; even with the few minutes they had together, Akande got too comfortable. He got too used to Lúcio next to him that he just  _wanted_ that. He wanted Lúcio beside him for as long as he could have him. 

It was simple: he  _craved_ Lúcio, like he craved nothing before. His supposed sour mood, the lack of sleep, the feeling that something was off in his life, it all boiled down to the DJ who had captured his heart. Everything about the younger was...he didn't know where to begin, but he missed  _everything._

It was just... overwhelming how much Lúcio's absence affected him.  _That_ was what kept him up at night. There was an empty hole in his chest that only Lúcio could fill. That was the reason he hadn't been himself lately. He missed Lúcio, wanted nothing more than to wrap him up in his arms and steal him away. Escape to some far off location so they could be together. The feeling was foreign at first, as Akande wasn't used to wanting any kind of human interaction, but he realized how much he wanted Lúcio with him. How did he even explain what the younger meant to him?

When would the day come where he could be by Lúcio's side?

* * *

"Akande!" Lúcio threw himself into Akande's arms and held on for dear life. He wasn't worried about someone finding them, and he didn't care how half-assed his excuse to come out here was. All that mattered was that Akande was here holding him and he didn't want to let go.

They took another risk to see each other, a big one this time. Lúcio briefly contacted Akande and pleaded for them to meet. Akande didn't even hesitate; he promised he would be there as soon as he could. Lúcio just up and left, calling some excuse for needing air or whatever, he just had to see Akande before he broke. He didn't know how much longer he could keep his facade up, but it was going to be the death of him. He cried himself to sleep wishing that Akande was laying next to him. Something burned inside of him, filling him with the need to be with Akande.

"Lúcio, I've missed you." Akande lifted him and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. Akande wasn't one to openly confess his feelings, but the kiss said everything he wanted it to and more.  

"I just...I needed this." He held tighter if possible, holding back tears that were threatening to fall. Already, the ache in his heart was gone and it felt as though the emptiness never existed. "I missed you so much it hurt." Everything felt right in the world now that he was back with Akande. "Everything just sucked without you!"

Akande laughed. "Yes, everything "sucked" as you put it for me. I could not focus; my thoughts kept drifting towards you." No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Lúcio out of his head. He found himself wishing he could be with Lúcio every moment instead of focusing on the tasks in front of him. He knew he could never truly be with Lúcio, not with the way things were. Lúcio would always be somewhere Akande couldn't reach, a place he couldn't tread without fear of getting killed. This was their only solution; no matter how much it hurt, this was the only way he could be with Lúcio.

Neither one of them said anything, only held on to one another for as long as possible. Akande dropped to the ground and arranged Lúcio into a comfortable position on his lap. Lúcio wrapped one arm around Akande's neck, twinging their fingers together with his other hand. He let out a content sigh and closed his eyes, listening to Akande's strong heartbeat. He didn't want to ruin this moment, to disturb their peace. All he needed was Akande's arm around him and he was happy.

Before he realized it, Lúcio had fallen asleep to the sound of Akande's heart.

* * *

When Lúcio managed to wake up, he noticed two things: Akande was asleep beside him and the sun was high in the sky. While it warmed his heart that Akande trusted him enough to completely lower his defense, the sun being up was a problem. The base was probably on high alert right now, his long absence probably seen as something worse like a kidnapping or something. And he hadn't taken anything with him when he ran away last night, just bolted as fast as he could. There was probably going to be a long interrogation when he got back, but that didn't worry him as much as it should have. Instead, he threw his arm over Akande's chest and snuggled back into his side. They  _should_ get up soon, but they didn't  _have_ to.

The extra few minutes would be worth it, as long as he could stay next to Akande.

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out Ayu-dev on Tumblr cause their shit is amazing. Also, come talk to me on Tumblr, same name and everything, to see the rest of the song list and some other stuff I have laying around.
> 
> Next song: Beautiful Liar


End file.
